A new android: Alter
by yugiohfan163
Summary: Gohan has defeated Cell, but it seems danger lurks beyond the horizon as he along with friends and family must face off against a new foe far stronger than anyone they've fought before. Gohan x Zangya x OC
1. Prologue

A new android: Alter

prologue

well people, I know I already created a new story, but I felt like bringing out this new idea I got. Once again, a big round of applause for Element-Overlord for helping me out with a few ideas on this. Hope you enjoy it.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

All is well for the people of earth as our young savor; Gohan, had been able to defeat the thought to be invincible android; Cell, android of the deceased Dr. Gerro.

Our heroes are currently enjoying a nice, relaxing day as it was a good time to celebrate. Not only had they defeated the android Cell, but Gohan's father; Goku, had been able to keep his life as he was able to transmission back to earth before he was caught up in Cell's attempted self destruct.

Goku was currently enjoying his wife's fine cooking while his son wasn't that far behind. Chi-Chi smiled at the sight and could honestly say that she had begun to calm down about her boy becoming like his father. She still wanted to see him grow up as a scholar, but this was a time for relaxing.

She smiled at the small bundle in her arms. It contained a small baby. Her and Goku's second son. They had both decided to name him Goten, and it turned out that he ended up being born just a month after Trunks had been born.

All of their friends were there as well to enjoy this celebration. Tien and Yamcha were sparring with each other with Chiaotzu, Oolong, and Puar watching and cheering the two fighters on. Well the Oolong was just there cause there wasn't anything else going on.

Bulma was spending some time with baby Trunks while Future Trunks was trying to get his dad to try and enjoy the festivities.

Krillin was also enjoying the food with Master Roshi as they both watched in astonishment at the speed Goku and Gohan were clearing the plates.

All while this was going on, a dark presence was beginning to awaken far, far away.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Across several mountain peaks is where one would find a space in between them that looked man made. In the space is where a dome-like building appeared to sit.

If one were to look inside, it would seem like a regular house for someone to live in. far from it. Underneath this house is where a ladder led down to a dark chamber that was revealed to hold a large super computer, along with a single unopened capsule.

The computer's lights began to flash across it as a voice that sounded robotic and human-like began to come from it. "Cell has been defeated. It is time for you my dear, to take your spot as the most powerful being in the universe."

Two robotic arms reached down from the ceiling and gripped the lid on the capsule and pulled it ff with ease. A single figure could be seen moving, seemingly from a nap if the quiet yawn they let out was any indication.

"Awaken, Alter!" exclaimed the computer voice as the figure stepped a barefoot out and proceeded to rotate their shoulders and felt relieved to hear them pop.

The figure leveled their head at the computer and grinned. "Seems like my time has finally come. Dr. Gerro was right to create me as backup. It shows that Cell was merely a prototype of what the universe would later see."

The figure looked upwards and stared at the ceiling as though searching her memory banks. A beep could be heard from inside her head as she smiled at what she found. "It's time to test my brother and see how strong he truly is. It'll be so good to see him~." the figure seemed to get a bigger grin on their face as they held their face with their hands.

"I can't wait to fight him. Prepare yourself brother, cause it's time you met your new sister." the figure began to chuckle loudly as the screen faded to black.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

well people, I hope you like my first DBZ fic. I've never done this, but if you've seen my latest mlp and dbz fic, then you can pretty much guess how good I am with their fight scenes. Anyways, this oc was created by both me and Element-Overlord, so don't forget to give him some credit as well. Anyways, the next chapter will skip ahead to during the DBZ movie "Bojack Unbound".


	2. Chapter 1

A new android: Alter

chapter 1

well people, its time to show off the new android and see what she's capable of.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Fireworks went off as an announcer could be heard over the large crowd gathering.

"Welcome to battle island! The first ever intergalactic martial arts tournament. 200 fighters are enrolled in the preliminary round on eight specially designed platforms. The rules are simple, the winner is chosen as the last fighter on each platform. There is no killing and no use of weapons!"

We now take notice of several fighters facing off in a chance to win the grand prize and possible fight with Mr. Satan. A wolf-like fighter seemed to be doing alright, til he saw he was over the edge and ended up taking the plunge into the water.

"The combatants are really into it today folks!" announced the man as a large sumo-like fighter ended up throwing several fighters over the platform they were on.

We now find Goku's friend, Krillin, facing off against numerous fighters on blocks that were going up and down to try and make it difficult.

"That's Krillin with two L's and I do accept checks." replied Krillin after knocking another fighter down.

His smile soon faded as he took notice of the other platforms. His dreams of the prize disappeared as he saw Gohan, Piccolo, and Trunks taking down numerous fighters with ease.

"Great, just my luck." replied Krillin ducking a punch before returning it.

Gohan sent another fighter down with a simple punch and grinned. "The world martial arts tournament helped my father, so this intergalactic tournament should do the same as well." Gohan looked at the audience watching and smiled at seeing his mom holding his young brother Goten while Bulma sat next to her with Trunks in her arms. His father was giving him a thumbs up while enjoying some of the food from the vendors.

Meanwhile, while our young hero was facing the fighters with ease, another figure could be seen standing in the middle of one of the platforms while watching Gohan's fight. "Sigh, the fighters competing aren't good enough for him. He needs to fight someone who can help him reach his full potential." the figure turned to her surroundings and sighed with disappointment at the bruised and battered bodies that surrounded her. "These weaklings aren't even worth me using a fist."

Yamcha happened to look down from the pole he was laying on after seeing who else was competing. Now he was on the platform and was shocked to see all the fighters easily defeated. He turned to the lone figure standing and suddenly found his jaw meeting the floor.

The figure was a tall female that had black hair similar to Goku's. It reached down behind her while a small amount covered her right eye. The strands in the part covering her eye seemed to spike up slightly. Her lone eye appeared to be red and seemed to hold boredom in the retinas. Her outfit consisted of a battle kimono that had sleeves that were long enough to cover her hands. It also left most of her long legs bare. The kimono was colored gray and was held together by a black sash. Her only form of footwear were a pair of old fashion wooden sandals.

Yamcha could tell his face was blushing as he couldn't form a coherent sentence. This woman was beyond gorgeous. She turned her lone uncovered eye towards him and disappeared from his line of vision. He looked around in caution and soon felt the soft sleeve of her kimono as it brushed against his cheek. He turned to see she was standing beside him and still looked bored.

Before he could take a step, he soon found himself sailing away and felt lots of pain from the spot where her sleeve brushed against. He soon found himself soaking wet as he fell off the platform.

"And that's the last of the preliminary round. Krillin, Gohan, Piccolo, Tien, Trunks, Sky dragon, Udo, and Alter will be making it to the next round." proclaimed the announcer to the last remaining eight fighters.

"The match ups for the next round are up." a screen showed who was fighting who.

Krillin was disappointed to be fighting Piccolo and knew it was over.

Piccolo made an indication that he cared.

Gohan was just excited like his father.

Alter was disappointed that she was fighting Sky Dragon, who gave her a grin to try and make himself look impressive.

Soon the match between Gohan and Udo went on. Which was over in less than 10 seconds with Gohan sending Udo flying out of the platform.

Tien and Trunks went at it with them giving it there all. But it seemed that the audience was shocked by their flying in the air as most of them thought of it as special affects. Soon Tien found himself in Yamcha's shoes as he fell into the water, but was helped out by Trunk's offered hand.

Then it was Krillin and Piccolo's turn, which would be considered embarrassing as Krillin almost fell off from charging ahead. Piccolo easily pulled him back up and grew bored with the fight and simply flew off, causing him to be disqualified.

The fourth fight soon took place as Alter stood there with her arms crossed. Sky Dragon got a cocky grin on his face as he felt the match would be too easy. He went ahead and charged and found himself experiencing the fall that Krillin was saved from and fell into the water.

Mr. Satan watched the matches with dread and was prying for a miracle if one of them made it.

Alter took a glance from the platform to see Gohan smiling at her victory. That made her turn her head away so her hair could hide her blush. "He's watching. I'm so excited." whispered Alter who left the platform.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We now find the four winners; Gohan, Alter, Krillin, and Trunks being brought up by elevators that brought them to what appeared to be a makeshift temple.

"Our four remaining fighters will now reach the next part of the round by going through different battle zones via rocket shuttles. The aim is to fight the intergalactic fighters and try to race back here. The first person to reach this point will face off against Mr. Satan." replied the announcer as the rocket shuttles opened up to let the fighters in.

"Come on Gohan, you can do it!" cheered Chi-Chi for her son.

'Why does she have to do that?' thought Gohan in embarrassment as he failed to notice Alter looking his way.

She held one of the sleeves to her mouth to hide her giggle at the young half-saiyans blush. 'He's so adorable.' thought Alter who was hoping to face off against him.

The four fighters got into the shuttles as the countdown began.

"10"

"9"

"8"

"7"

"6"

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1" soon the four shuttles were off as they fighters began their journey into Battle Island.

All of them unaware of the five figures waiting for the fighters to come to them.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

well people, I know this is basically a rerun of the first part of the ninth DBZ movie, but you'll all get to really see who Alter is during the fight with Bojack and his goons. So stay tune, and send in your reviews on your thoughts and feelings on this and my other stories.


	3. Chapter 2

A new android: Alter

chapter 2

well people, the strength of Alter will be revealed and I will try to make this chapter longer.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Gohan was amazed by the space around him as it looked just like real outer space. He soon went through a cave and held on as his shuttle began to bang against large rocks before landing near a river of lava.

Gohan stepped out and looked around to see he was in some kind of volcanic zone. He saw a figure behind a cloud and got into a battle stance. Soon it cleared and revealed a very attractive female to the young saiyan.

The woman had long curly orange hair, bluish skin, blue eyes, and pointy ears. She wore a white jacket and pants with gold buckles, a gold, pointy necklace and earrings, a blue undershirt, black pull on sleeves, a purple sash, and yellow and black boots.

'Wow, she's pretty.' thought Gohan who could tell he was probably blushing.

Zangya smirked at the boy and merely brushed a strand of her hair to the side. She crossed her arms in front of her face and her hair soon rose up.

Gohan got ready as the woman disappeared and barely blocked a kick that would have landed on his neck. He pushed her foot away and went to try and right punch, but she easily bent her body underneath the punch and brought her free leg up and hit him in the bottom of the knee.

Gohan was sent into the air from the kick and quickly gained his balance before seeing the woman appear right in front of him. The both of them soon began a flurry of punches that were either dodged or blocked by the two.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Trunks was enjoying the peaceful scenery and even saw a few critters running around. He saw a red light coming and jumped up to avoid an energy sphere that exploded where he stood.

He looked over to a tree and saw someone sitting there with their hand stretched out. The person had orange hair with eyebrows, and bluish skin. He had white pants, yellow boots, and had a red sash around one of his black sleeves with a sword strapped to his right hip.

"Hey watch it. We may be fighting, but this is still a tournament, no killing involved." replied Trunks.

The man soon charged at Trunks and threw a right punch that was dodged. Trunks tried to use the opening, but his fist was caught by the guy's arms and was soon thrown from the hold.

"Whoa, what the hell are you?" asked Trunks as the fighter tried to kit him with a kick, which he easily dodged. Trunks tried to hit him with his own kick, but its was blocked by the man's sword.

"Someone not to be trifled with boy." replied the fighter who soon began to go on the offensive with his sword as he tried to cleave the saiyan in two.

Both of them soon raced across the water as the alien put his sword away and his earrings began to glow and his muscles began to expand. Soon a pillar of water engulfed him before dispersing to reveal him with now red hair and green skin.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Krillin was currently running as fast as he could from the tiny alien that sent giant building blocks at him. He turned his head and ran even faster as two giant sharp clock hands were getting closer to him.

"WHY DOES THIS HAPPEN TO ME!" exclaimed the bald fighter as he continued to run for his life.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Alter herself was currently walking through the hot sand which would be too hot for a normal person, but she was far from normal.

She soon heard something behind her and turned her head, and easily caught a gloved hand form wrapping around her throat. The hand was attached to a bluish skinned man that an orange Mohawk and open vest that seemed shocked to see her catch his hand with ease.

"If this is your attempt to kill me, then its lousy. Here, let me help you." Alter let a long grin spread on her face as she held her other hand out to his abdomen and charged a green sphere of energy before it grew large.

Bido's eyes widened in shock as he was engulfed in the sphere and felt the power behind the sphere send him flying. He crashed into the sand while Alter had a pout on her face.

"Aww, why do these fighters have to be weak? Oh well, I get to play with him." Alter's face held a sadistic grin on her face as she walked over to the down fighter to continue.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We now find Trunks fighting and losing against the aline fighter as he was being sent crashing through numerous buildings until stopping.

"Now, surrender." commanded Kogu pointing at him with his sword.

Trunks didn't respond and Kogu chose that moment to try and end him. Trunks went super saiyan and blocked the sword with his arm and soon rammed his fist through the aliens stomach, killing him right away.

Trunks sensed someone behind him and turned around, only to receive a kick to the face and end up returning back to normal.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We now find Tien and Yamcha as they rushed through the zones to try and see what was going on. Both of them jumped back in surprise at seeing Goku in front of them.

"Come one, we have to help the others." replied Goku with a serious tone as they nodded and soon sped up to try and help.

Goku stayed in front of the two as they shot into the air with their energy.

'Goku, are you there?' came King Kais voice.

'Yeah, I hear ya.' thought Goku in response.

'Good, because I have bad news for you. I detect a great evil is behind this mess. His name is Bojack, a ruthless person who was trapped in a star with his henchmen.'

'Wait, then how did he get out?' thought Goku.

'He was freed after you transported Cell to my home and it was blown up. Now he has traveled to earth and is planning on causing destruction to it.'

'Don't worry king Kai, I have faith that Gohan can win this.' replied Goku.

'But you're there aren't you, why can't you help?' asked King Kai in confusion.

'Because, I know my son is strong enough to take them, but I'll be there to help give a hand if he needs it.' thought Goku with full confidence.

'Alright, but be careful. These people are not to be taken lightly.' replied King Kai in thought as the three fighters rushed to help their friends.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We now find Gohan flying through the air as the female alien was right behind him. He landed in some ruins and saw Krillin and Trunk's unconscious bodies.

He tried to get them to wake up but heard someone from the opening.

"Company, good." came a man's voice as someone walked out of the doorway. He had the same color as the female and smaller alien and had a blue bandanna on top of his orange hair.

"His energy is amazing." replied Gohan.

Tien and Yamcha chose that moment to jump out of the shuttles they used and landed in front of Gohan. Goku appeared next to him with the use of instant transmission.

"So you're the guys who are behind this. You're the ones who killed the intergalactic fighters." replied Tien.

"Merely due to the fact that they were trespassing. Earth belongs to our master, Bojack." replied the small alien gesturing to Bojack.

"Yeah, well you won't get away with this. Not while we're still breathing." replied Yamcha who charged at the small alien with Tien following.

The smaller of the three jumped out of the ruins and did quick work of defeating the two fighters as they were both easily beaten and ended up unconscious.

Bojack smirked at their pathetic display and noticed the man standing next to Gohan. "So, I finally get to meet the man who freed us. A thanks is in order. I promise to make your demise quick and painful." replied the cocky tyrant.

"You won't be saying that for long. Me and my son are going to stop you." replied Goku who powered up to super saiyan with Gohan doing the same. Before either side could make the first move, a large object fell form the sky and crashed into the ground.

Bojack's eyes widened at seeing the beaten form of his minion Bido. Which was shocking considering he was indeed a powerful one under his command. He looked up as the others did and they all could see a female standing on the roof of a building.

Goku and Gohan recognized her as the other fighter that made it, while Bojack and his cronies just smirked. "So, another bug has crawled its way over here. This will be more fun." commented Bojack.

"I wouldn't be acting cocky, Bojack. You're little crony there wasn't strong enough. I didn't even need to use a finger against him." replied a bored Alter who jumped from the roof and landed beside Gohan. She gave him a glance before turning away with a smile.

"Hmph, arrogant brat. Time to die!" Zangya and Bujin charged at the two. Gohan jumped back and soon the three of them began to send numerous punches to each other. Goku would have made an attempt, but Alter suddenly blocked his path.

"What are you doing? My son needs help." replied Goku to the girl.

"Sorry, but he needs to stop them alone." replied Alter who noticed Bido beginning to stir. "Excuse me." Alter suddenly disappeared and reappeared next to Bido who was beginning to wake up.

His eyes opened to see the open palm of Alter before yelling out as a green blast engulfed him and obliterated him on the spot.

"That takes care of the trash." replied Alter standing next to Goku.

Gohan meanwhile was busy blocking the attacks of Zangya and Bujin. Both were too fast as Bujin sent Gohan flying through a roof with a kick.

Gohan crashed through the roof and quickly righted himself before charging at the two and catching Bujin off with a right hook that sent him crashing through a building. He turned to Zangya and knocked the air out of her with a kick that also sent her crashing through a building or two.

Bojack seemed dissatisfied with how his minions were dealing with the squirt and flew to there location to try and do it himself.

"Come on, we have to help my son!" exclaimed Goku to Alter.

"No, he must use his full strength to defeat them.

Gohan dodged a punch from Bujin, but couldn't dodge the kick from Zangya and was momentarily stunned before both of them hit him with two finger blasts that sent hi crashing into a tower.

Bojack stopped in the air and saw Trunks charge at him in his super saiyan form. He grinned as the predictable saiyan was soon ensnared with the threads that came out of his minions hands.

Trunks tried to struggle but was having a tough time getting out. He saw Bojack powering up an energy sphere and saw it be thrown straight at him. He heard a strange sound coming from behind and found that the threads binging him were cut by his sword. He used the opportunity to to dodge the energy sphere and grabbed his sword.

He looked down and saw his father in his super saiyan form. He turned to face Bojack as his father stood next to him in the air.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Gohan pushed the rubble off of him and stared in dread as the two aliens raced towards him. Both of them saw a spiral beam coming at them and quickly dodged. Gohan turned to see Piccolo standing on the point of a tall building. He smiled in gratitude before powering up to super saiyan.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Bojack could see things weren't turning out like he wanted and decided to end this. He powered up to where his chest was exposed and his skin turned green. His hair had also turned red and seemed to grow longer.

"Now, it's time for all of you to die!" exclaimed Bojack rushing at Trunks and Vegeta to finish them first.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

well people, I know it's a bit different than the movie, but with a new character and different match ups from earlier, you can't expect it all to be the same. That would be too boring. Anyways, the battle will be finished next chapter, and maybe we'll get to see a little bit more of who exactly Alter is.


	4. Chapter 3

A new android: Alter

chapter 3

well people, like I said, this will finish up their fight and you'll learn something very shocking about Alter.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Bojack threw an energy sphere at Trunks who countered it with one of his one. The resulting blasts caused a smoke cloud to come up, which Bojack used to his advantage to appear behind Trunks and cupped his hands together and hit his back, causing him to go crashing into the street below.

Vegeta charged at him and tried to get him with several punches, which were either blocked or dodged. Bojack grabbed his next punch and tossed him directly at the clock tower of the town, causing him to power down to his base form.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Piccolo and Gohan in his super saiyan form stood across from Zangya and Bujin until Piccolo decided to go first and charged at Bujin with Gohan doing the same with Zangya.

Bujin ducked under Piccolo's punch and kicked him upward into his chin, which sent Piccolo up a few feet before stopping and sending two energy blasts at him which he didn't see coming and ended up getting hit by them.

Zangya dodged one of Gohan's punches and would have used the opening to strike, but was shocked by Bujin getting hit so easily and ended up giving Gohan an opening to use. He sent a roundhouse kick to her cheek and sent her flying through two buildings before stopping at the third.

Bujin pushed the rubble off him and glared at the namekian before charging at him. He soon disappeared from his view and reappeared behind the namekian and delivered a kick aimed for his head, but was shockingly blocked by Piccolo grabbing it when he merely turned his head a little.

Piccolo looked at Bujin's shocked face and grinned before gripping his foot tighter and brought him closer before punching him right in the abdomen. He threw the alien into the air and sent an energy blast heading straight for him and completely engulfed him, destroying him.

Bojack turned his head at the sight of the explosion and gritted his teeth in anger. Time to squash the rest of them .

He flew over to where they were and sent a volley of energy blasts towards Piccolo. Gohan had gone over to see if Zangya was down and turned at the sight of them closing in on his friend. "Piccolo!"

Piccolo looked up and his widened at the many blasts and ended up getting caught in all of them, resulting in a large explosion.

Gohan rushed to where his mentor was and saw Piccolo burnt up from all those blasts and was unconscious. He gritted his teeth and looked up at Bojack who had a smug look on his face.

"You'll pay for that!" yelled Gohan charging at him and sending a barrage of kicks and punches at him. Bojack easily dodged them and punches him the cheek, sending him flying a few feet before reappearing near his leg before grabbing it and throwing him through the top of a building and winding up crashing into the bottom floor.

Bojack soon began to sent a volley of energy orbs at the downed saiyan. The small explosions were enough to slowly cause the building to collapse on top of Gohan.

Bojack ceased his attack and shot straight down at the saiyan with his legs pointed at him and soon made an impact on the saiyan with enough force to wake him up and cause him to yell out in pain. "AHHHHHHH!"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Goku gritted his teeth at hearing his son's cry of pain and was about to run out of the ruins and rush to his son's aid, but the girl who was around his sons easily appeared in front of him. "My son is in danger! Doesn't that mean anything to you!" exclaimed Goku to the girl.

"Believe me when I say I hate having to hear him yell in pain, but if you interfere, your son will not be able to use his full strength. So simply wait and he will finish this fight." replied a clam Alter.

"Sorry, but my son needs me." Goku powered up to super saiyan and flew up in the sky for a brief moment before finding himself going backwards and crashing into the ruins. He pushed himself out of the rubble and turned to see the girl stand in front of him.

'Did she do that? She's really strong, I couldn't even sense her power. Heck, I can't sense it right now.' thought Goku who had no other choice but to go through this girl if he wanted to save his son. He charged at her with a fist ready to knock her out, but was stunned when he easily blocked with the open palm of her hand.

"Like I said, I can't let you through." replied Alter who swung her leg up to Goku's cheek and sent him flying with her kick. She stood there as he had crashed through the wall with impressive speed and would probably have trouble getting up. She turned to where Gohan was and closed her eyes. 'Please Gohan, show me your true strength. I have faith in you.' was Alter's thoughts as she awaited for the final act of the fight.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Bojack looked down at the banged up form of the saiyan and could only chuckle at his pain. "It's time to end this. Once I finish you off, you're father and everyone you love will die next." Bojack held out his hand as he charged up his finishing attack.

Gohan looked up at the sky and could only lie there as he didn't have any strength left.

'My friends.'

Bojack's energy sphere was slowly getting bigger.

'My family.'

Bojack grinned as he pulled his arm back.

'Mom, Dad.'

Bojack began to create another orb in his other hand and brought them close together and facing towards Gohan.

'I can't lose here. It almost happened with Cell, and I won't let that happen again!' thought Gohan as the small rocks near his body began to slowly move before hovering from where they were.

"Now, prepare to die!" Bojack released the power in his hands and engulfed the are Gohan was in with a blast that caused an enormous explosion to happen.

Bojack grinned at his supposed accomplishment and turned around to go and face Goku, but soon found himself feeling pain in his cheek as he was sent crashing into a building with enough force to cause it to collapse instantly.

Bojack pushed himself out of the rubble and looked where that came from, only to stare in shock at seeing Gohan stand there with a serious look on his face as the aura that surrounded his very being was golden and seemed to be giving off sparks of electricity.

"I know your kind. You think you can come here and claim our planet. But you forgot one thing, I'm my father's son!" exclaimed Gohan as his power began to shake the very island they were battling on.

Bojack actually felt nervous as the young half-saiyan made his way towards him. He looked around for anything that would help him and spotted Zangya coming out of the rubble. Perfect.

Bojack disappeared with his speed and instantly appeared behind his lackey before she could blink. Both of them watched as Gohan made his way towards them, with only one of them grinning. Bojack prepared an energy sphere to destroy his minion and to also hit Gohan with.

Gohan saw what Bojack was doing and even though she was an enemy, his kind side wouldn't let it happen. He quickly appeared between them and quickly pushed Zangya to the side while he took the full blast head on.

Zangya rolled on the ground and could only stare in shock at what just happened. Did that boy just save her? That seemed impossible as they were trying to kill him. Both aliens could only look at the smoke and both were stunned to see the boy standing there, but with his shirt blown away, leaving him bare chested.

Bojack was stunned that the boy survived and couldn't make a move to defend as the boy suddenly appeared in front of him and he suddenly felt an enormous amount of pain in his abdomen.

He looked down to see Gohan pull his arm out of the hole he made through his body. Bojack could only hold it in pain as he staggered back to try and keep his balance.

"Any last words before you die?" asked Bojack even though he was clearly the one who was going to die.

"Yeah, one." Gohan cupped his hands together at his side as he began to gather energy for an all too familiar attack. "Kamehameha!" He thrusted his hands forward and sent the powerful wave of energy at the tyrant, completely engulfing him and disintegrating him from existence.

Gohan felt himself beginning to sway from side to side as he had used up the last of his energy. He fell back, only to land in the arms of the girl from before. He gave her a smile of thanks before letting sleep overcome him.

Alter smiled at seeing Gohan rest and gently layed his head on the ground and began to walk away before turning around to look at him. "Well done Gohan, you did good, brother." Alter resumed her walking before looking over to Zangya who apparently lost consciousness during Gohan's massive attack. Seems like she didn't have the energy to stay awake.

Alter got a cheshire grin on her face as she looked at the unconscious alien.

"I hope brother likes what I have in store for him." replied Alter walking over to Zangya as the screen faded to black.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

well people, I hope you payed attention to the last paragraph as I think that was a good enough shocker for now. The next chapter shall show what happened to Mr. Satan and Alter during the final part of the tournament, which I think you all will enjoy, especially those who really don't like the guy, and no, there is not going to be a lemon scene between Alter and Zangya, for now. But wait til later in the story, then I might change my mind.


End file.
